


Deadman Wonderland: Bloodlines

by Toonwriter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Blood+, Deadman Wonderland, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonwriter/pseuds/Toonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place two weeks after the original 'Deadman Wonderland' anime, Ganta and Shiro meet up with a couple old friends, Tamaki's good nephew and the Red Man himself, the latter two who had been hiding in the shadows long until they proceed with their master plan to put an end to Deadman Wonderland's madness and cruelty once and for all. Afterwards, Ganta and his friends live a life of all-expenses paid luxury with Tamaki's good nephew, Ryujin Tsunenaga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadman Wonderland: Bloodlines

(The screen opens and we see scenes recapping from 'Deadman Wonderland' as a boy spoke, starting with an introduction.) 

Boy's voice: A long time ago, there was a great earthquake in the city of Tokyo, causing three-quarters of it to sink into the bottom of the sea. But the earthquake wasn't from natural causes, for the source of that earthquake was caused by an old friend of mine I used to get along with; Shiro, who had special powers that caused the quake. She used those powers to try and kill herself, because she hated all those painful torturous experiments done on her at the same time she kept on falling apart, just for the sake of creating Chorus Blocks for a device called the Mother Goose System, created by my mom. The Mother Goose System was needed to seal an alternate personality Shiro developed during the experimenting; the Wretched Egg, which was used just to help her cope with the pain. After the Great Tokyo Earthquake had happened, I had to move away from Tokyo. As a result of that, my memories were erased. Ten years later, I was attending Nagano School for my middle school classes with my old friends, Mimi and Yamakatsu. Everything was peaceful. That is, until I saw someone appear outside the window at the same time I heard a lullaby. That figure was known as the Red Man. He used his special powers, his Branch of Sin, to break the window and enter the classroom. After that, he massacred all of my schoolmates while I fainted. Moments after that, I saw the Red Man approaching me. He shoved a red diamond into my chest, and I fainted again. Later that day, I awoke into a hospital, only to find myself getting arrested with the charges of murder. A man known as Tsunenaga Tamaki was appointed as my lawyer, and I testified everything I could about the school to prove my innocence, but then, in court, my life became a living hell, for the evidence pointed at me and saying that I murdered everyone. For that, all the people hated me and wanted me dead, even Mimi's father. The false evidence was given to me by that sadistic bastard, Tamaki. I couldn't do a thing to change everything, so I was taken to a prison owned by Tamaki, Deadman Wonderland. It was there I met my old friend Shiro, who read my heart and understood me. During our encounter with a bunch of bullies, there was an explosion that caused a large object to fall towards me. I didn't want to die at all, because I want to stay alive just to find the Red Man and kill him to avenge my friends. As a result, I activated the powers that were implanted in me from the red diamond; my Branch of Sin, which allows me to control my blood and save myself and Shiro. As time went by, we joined with a rebellion known as Scar Chain, whose members all wanted to not only escape from Deadman Wonderland, but to also destroy that prison once and for all. Among the members of Scar Chain were Nagi Kengamine and Karako Koshio. However, there were times when we had problems, like Rokuro Bundo, who is revealed to be the bastard who framed me for the crime I never committed. I also remembered a few things about Shiro, whose alternate personality is known as the Wretched Egg. Somehow, that made my Branch of Sin able to defeat Genkaku, at the cost of Nagi's life. Most of Scar Chain soon escaped Deadman Wonderland afterwards, but I chose to stay behind with Shiro, all because I have nowhere else to go, especially with all the people in the world hating me for the crime I didn't commit. This is where my story begins, two weeks later, where the time has come as I, Ganta Igarashi, will have my revenge on Tamaki and force him to spill the beans, even if it kills me. 

[Inset Deadman Wonderland opening here] 

(We now see the title of the new series.) 

'Deadman Wonderland: Bloodlines' 

'Episode 1: A New Beginning. 

(Ganta and Shiro were walking down Deadman Wonderland's hallways to track Tamaki and make him expose himself once and for all.)

Ganta: (as he walked, with a determined look on his face) This life I'm having in Deadman Wonderland has been a living hell long enough! We're gonna find Tamaki and beat the crap out of him until he exposes himself as the sadistic f**ker he is!

Shiro: I'm with you on this, Ganta! When we find Tamaki's office, I'll be willing to help you with the pummeling!

Ganta: Hell yeah! Let's go get him!

(The two kept on walking through the halls. However, standing in their way are two hooded figures and a young man with long, brown hair in a ponytail and he wears an outfit that includes a red jacket and sunglasses.)

Young Man: You're Ganta Igarashi, correct?

Ganta: Yeah. But who are you?

Young Man: Oh, how rude of me. I am Ryujin Tsunenaga. I'm Tamaki's nephew.

(Ganta gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist and growled a bit.)

Young Man: But I'm nothing like him.

Shiro: What do you mean?

Ryujin: You see, I'm against him and I hate his methods. I had to take necessary steps to make my plan against him go down right. And unfortunately for my uncle and his lackey, Rokuro, they played right into my hand. But the main component of my plan was the Red Man. 

Ganta: (nervously) That doesn't include killing innocent people... does it?

Ryujin: (sighs) I can't play my uncle and his associates for pawns without making some sacrifices. There wasn't any other choice around it. There were other players in my plan besides the Red Man and those sadistic bastards that I made suckers out of.

Ganta: What's that mean?

Ryujin: Shiro feared that you'd hate her if I tell you this, but the Red Man you seek to kill is really her brother, Aka.

Ganta: (gasps in shock) What?!

Ryujin: Yes. She didn't want to tell you because she was secretly hateful towards him for killing their own parents just to make her strong and she didn't even want to get you involved in their sibling quarrel. Understand how she feels about all this. You were the only closest friend she had that ever saved her from loneliness of her parents' murder at her own brother's hands.

Shiro: (sadly) Ganta... I'm sorry. I didn't want to hide that fact from you. But faced with saving you, old friend, and avenging my murdered parents, I had no choice. I'm so sorry...

Ganta: Shiro, I understand you wanted to end your brother for what he did to your parents, but he also murdered my friends, so that makes it my concern now.

Hooded figure #1: (female voice) That won't be necessary at all.

Ganta and Shiro: Huh?

Ryujin: Oh, I almost forgot, Ganta. Your two closest friends weren't really murdered. (to the cloaked figures) Why don't you two get your hoods down and show him what I mean?

(The cloaked figures nodded and approached the two.)

Ganta: Who are you two, really?

Hooded figure #2: (male voice) Don't you know who we are, doofus?

Ganta: Hey, I'm not a doofus. Why would you call me th-- (gasps in shock, recognizing the voices) Those voices! Could... Could you two be...?

Hooded figure #1: (female voice) You got us. Secret's out. 

(Then, the two figures removed their hoods, revealing their identities, to Ganta's shock. They were none other than his two friends from school, Mimi and Yamakatsu.) 

Ganta: Mimi... Yamakatsu... (teary eyed) You're alive? But how? 

Yamakatsu: Isn't it obvious? We faked our deaths and have been in hiding the whole time, waiting for the right moment to get back to you. You really thought we were killed because of the dead bodies and stuff at the aftermath of that attack?

Ganta: I kinda did. (remembers something) But... Mimi's head...

Mimi: That wasn't real either.

Ganta: What do you mean?

Mimi: (giggles) Hello? The severed head was actually just a special effect I made at my spare time during my theatrical class.

(Ganta gasped at that, remembering it.)

Mimi: Hey, how else is the theatrical genius in the whole theatrical class supposed to hone her craft in more ways than one? 

Ganta: But... at my trial, where Tamaki framed me for the massacre, your father blamed me for you being one of the victims...

Mimi: Yamakatsu and I chose not to attend that trial and my fake death was also to mess with my dad and teach him that being overprotective at many times wouldn't help anyone.

Ganta: Why... (upset) WHY DID YOU FAKE YOUR DEATHS AND NOT TELL ME?!

Mimi: Ganta, please! Try to understand!

Yamakatsu: Yeah, buddy! There's no need to be upset about this!

Ganta: (in tears of anger) If you had come to the court to object about that evidence, I never would've gotten arrested to this prison and everyone wouldn't hate me!

Ryujin: Enough! This was all a part of my plan! I told you! My uncle and those sadistic lackeys of his played right into my hand! The evidence qualifies!

Ganta: (gasps, as he calms down) You mean... All this time, you planned all this, just to kill your uncle? 

Ryujin: (smirks) Hmph. Very perceptive. And the Red Man played his first part with the massacre because he wanted to make his sister happy again, knowing that the separation between you two made her lonely again. Besides, if they HAD come to court and made the objection, you would never be reunited with Shiro at all. Shiro told me about her childhood with you and I told them while wearing a preacher disguise.

Mimi: When Ryujin told us the whole thing, we were willing to help, even if it affected you badly in a way.

Ganta: But... If she was my childhood friend, then... How come I don't remember seeing her before?

Ryujin: That's because those memories were erased and later made latent by your mother, Sorae Igarashi.

Ganta: My... my mother?

Ryujin: Yes. That's right. Trust me. It was the hardest thing she had ever done. But faced with saving both you AND Shiro, she had no choice. She did it for both of you, just as the Red Man did what he had to for Shiro and your friends did what they had to for you, Ganta.

(Ganta had a feeling like his head hurts for a bit, but the pain goes away. Turns out, the latent memories were coming back at that instant.)

Shiro: Ganta! Are you okay?

Ganta: (snaps out of it, gasps in shock) I remember! I remember everything now!

Ryujin: So... you understand now?

Ganta: Yes. I understand now. My memories are back and now I have friends old and new. (to Shiro) I even remember you fully now, Shiro.

Shiro: (happily) Hooray! I have my childhood friend back! (indicating Mimi and Yamakatsu) And any friend of Ganta's is a buddy of mine!

Mimi: Thanks, Shiro. 

Yamakatsu: (to Ryujin) So, why put Ganta through all this instead of just letting him in on your plan?

Ryujin: First of all, I like to mess with people, though not in the way my uncle does it. Besides, I need more time before the main event in my plan can take place. (chuckles) But I can't promise my uncle that his passing will be at peace, let alone not be intense. And I do have my reasons. And another thing, Makina was working for me and only infiltrating Tamaki's ranks just to steal from him.

Ganta: (shocked) Makina was what?!

Shiro: Soldier lady... She was your mole?

Ryujin: You got it. And remember Rei Takashima?

Ganta: Yeah, that sick bitch that removed Senji's right eye without the use of anesthesia on him. Why?

Ryujin: Let's just say Makina's taking care of her, as we speak.

Ganta: You mean...?

Ryujin: That's right. Makina's gonna enjoy dismembering that sick excuse for a nurse.

Yamakatsu: Now that's something I'd like to see.

Ryujin: No problem. But beware, it can be too graphic.

(Ryujin turned on a monitor on the wall and showed that Makina was cutting up Rei Takashima's body piece by piece as the nurse was screaming bloodcurdlingly.)

Mimi: (smirks) Ooh. Maybe now she'd get the message.

Ryujin: (grins) Yeah. Sick bitch that called herself a nurse got what she deserved.

Ganta: What about Rokuro?

Ryujin: I'll let him live, so he can be transferred to another prison until Kaibacorp takes over Deadman Wonderland and the changes will be made in my way. (walks to Tamaki's office, to the group and changing the channel to one where a frustrated Tamaki sits in his office) Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll help the Red Man kill my poor, deluded Uncle Tamaki. Makina already gave me the stuff she stole from my uncle and the Red Man will be the one to tell the truth to everyone, even the ones that wrongly accused Ganta for the massacre that was part of my plan to kill my uncle altogether.

(At Tamaki's office, he saw the whole thing about Ryujin's revelations, along with everything related to it, and was indeed frustrated.)

Tamaki: Damn that nephew! How could he do this to me?! He ruined everything!

(Tamaki then smashed his computer before he held his head in frustration, thinking about his plans and how foolish he was in not expecting what happened at this point.)

Tamaki: How could I have been so foolish not knowing this would happen?!

Gruff voice: (chuckles) You were so caught up in your plans to manipulate Ganta and several others that you failed to notice at all those times.

Tamaki: (shocked) What the--?!

(Turns out, much to Tamaki's horror, the voice came from none other the Aka, A.K.A. the Red Man.)

Tamaki: The Red Man!

Aka: (smiles sadistically) You got it.

Ryujin: (walking in, smirking) Hello, Uncle Tamaki.

Tamaki: Ryujin! (enraged) Why?! Why are you doing this to me?!

Ryujin: (Narrowing his eyes, as his smirk turned into a frown) Why should you care what I do? Ganta and his friends are my concern, not yours. 

Tamaki: (shocked) WHAT?!

Ryujin: When we're finished with you, the truth will be revealed, Ganta will be clear of all charges and Deadman Wonderland will belong to me, thanks to my new friend and ally, Seto Kaiba. And neither you or anyone else can ever stop any of that from happening.

Tamaki: You traitorous bastard!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!

Ryujin: Oh, uncle, don't lie to me. It will be the Red Man killing you. I will tell you this much before that can happen...

Tamaki: (calms down a bit) What is it?

Ryujin: (takes a deep breath) Your days of running Deadman Wonderland and using the wrongly accused like toys or pawns in your game... are done. And now... You will die.

Tamaki: No! You bastard!

Ryujin: (to Aka, calmly) Kill him.

Aka: (smiles sadistically) Gladly.

Tamaki: (scared) No! No!! Please!!! Spare me!!!

(Aka activates his Branch of Sin.)

Tamaki: (horrified) Stay away from me!!! STAY AWAY!!!!!

(But it was no use. As he screams in a bloodcurdling tone, Aka's Branch of Sin reached Tamaki, and then blood and gore was splattered everywhere in the room. Back with the group, they saw the whole thing on the same exact screen, down to the last detail.)

Shiro: Whoa. How gruesome. (smiles happily) But that's my brother for ya.

Yamakatsu: Serves him right.

Mimi: And according to what Ryujin told him, it's a good thing above all and for a good reason, too. Don't you guys think so?

Ganta: Yeah. I'll be innocent again and everyone will know the truth behind the madness. (looks at the monitor with a smirk) So long, Tamaki. 

Shiro: And good riddance. 

Ryujin: (on the monitor) You can come into the office, now. I'll need you guys if the truth is to bring more effect.

(The group then went into the office. As soon as they did, Aka removed his helmet, revealing his long red hair and matching eyes.)

Aka: You must be Ganta, Mimi and Yamakatsu.

Ganta: That's right.

Aka: I'm sorry for what I did to your classmates.

Ganta: It's okay. I understand. I see no point in killing you anymore as long as my friends are still alive.

Aka: Good. (to Shiro) And sis, I'm sorry for what I did to our parents. I wanted you to be strong and free to make your own decisions.

Shiro: I understand, big bro.

Ryujin: Yesterday, while I was in my preacher disguise, I already rallied everyone in the town, including Mimi's father, into the courtroom that the rigged trial took place at. The rally is also Rokuro's trial.

Aka: (puts his helmet back on) I'll have the helmet back on until the right time in the video.

Ryujin: That's when I give the signal.

Ganta: Okay, just as long as it clears me of all charges.

Ryujin: Don't worry, Ganta, you will be free to go soon enough. This nightmare will be over soon. 

Mimi: Plus, the whole deal will be televised all over the world. 

Ganta: Good. If this is a dream, I don't ever wanna wake up. My life is gonna be back to the way it used to be, and it's all thanks to anyone who cares for me.

Yamakatsu: (smirks) Yeah. Feels like Christmas has come early, eh?

Ganta: (nods confidently) Yeah! 

Ryujin: Let's get started then. 

(The camera turns on and the group takes their seats. Meanwhile, at the courtroom that Ganta's "trial" took place, everyone was indeed rallied there, as is Rokuro, who was standing on the accused area while his hands are handcuffed. The video starts, as the Judges looked at the screen with the others, as Rokuro's prosecution attorney told them that it will be enough to prove Ganta's innocence and Rokuro being the impostor in the video. When the video starts, Ryujin, Ganta, Mimi, Yamakatsu and Shiro were sitting there, as Aka is offscreen for now. Everyone was shocked at what they saw on the screen, including Mimi's father, Jeikon Setsuo, along with several adults who accused Ganta in the first place.)

Jeikon: (shocked) Mimi?! Yamakatsu?!

Random man: Two of the victims of the massacre are still alive!

Random Woman: I guess that Ganta kid didn't do such a thing after all!

Random man #2: Oh, god almighty, what have we done?!

Random Woman #2: We feel ashamed!

Ryujin: (on the video) My name is Ryujin Tsunenaga. I'm sitting with the accused, the friend of the accused and the two assumed victims of the massacre and recording what, I pray, would be the evidence that will not only prove Ganta's innocence, but also reveal the truth of all that was going on.

Ganta: It took me a long time of incarceration, but I realized that Mimi and Yamakatsu weren't dead after all.

Yamakatsu: He's right. Mimi and I faked our deaths to help Ganta reunite with a long lost friend from years ago and to help Ryujin bring down his uncle Tamaki.

Mimi: We hated to do it to our friend Ganta, but it was part of a plan we agreed about. 

Ryujin: Also, that evidence my uncle used against Ganta... It was all fake. The Ganta in that fake video was an impostor, who was none other than Rokuro Bundo, who you are all probably prosecuting right now.

Jeikon: (shocked) What!?

(Everyone murmured in anger about Rokuro, booing him, as he looked around in uninterested.)

Rokuro: Hmph. Like I care.

(Back at the video...)

Mimi: And the severed head was actually just a special effect from my theatrical class. But in my defense, how else is my class' theatrical genius supposed to hone his craft? Doesn't matter. My fake death was also to mess with you, Dad, so I can make you understand that being overprotective of me all the time wouldn't do anyone much good. (sighs) I'm sorry for doing that to you, though. No hard feelings.

Jeikon: My daughter... oh, praise the Lord you're not dead... I understand.

Ganta: And Ryujin would like to tell you how Deadman Wonderland has operated under Tamaki's control. (to Ryujin) Go ahead, Ryujin.

Ryujin: Thank you, Ganta. (clears throat)

(Then Ryujin explained everything Tamaki did along with the sick and sadistic people in his staff and what has been happening in Deadman Wonderland, even the tourists loving to see the prisoners dead, hurt or get killed in different gruesome ways. Everyone, even the said tourists, gasped at that revelation.)

Tourist #1: What were we thinking?!

Tourist #2: Someone should change the place so that we'd enjoy the death or injuries of real criminals ONLY! (points angrily to Rokuro) Especially THAT ONE!

Tourist #3: How could we have been so cruel?!

Tourist #4: Damn that Tamaki! 

Ryujin: I'll let you folks in on a little secret. The massacre, the false evidence my uncle presented, the fake deaths- all part of my plan to bring down my uncle and make him suffer. Now, he won't lie anymore. (shows everyone Tamaki's severed head, along with the remains of his body, to the shock and slight disgust of some people) As for his head and remains, we shall donate it to science for experimentation, so he'd get a taste of his own medicine.

Random Woman #3: Good! I hope he gets reincarnated as a hideous chimera thing! Then he'll get the message!

(Everyone murmured in agreement)

Ryujin: As for Deadman Wonderland itself, it shall be closed for a while, just long enough for changes to be made for it by the Kaiba Corporation. And now, I would like to show you the main component of my plan who played his first part in it with the massacre; Aka, A.K.A. the Red Man.

(The camera then pans to Aka. Everyone gasps at the sight of him.)

Random Man #3: It IS him! The Red Man!

Random man #4: Ganta wasn't him at all!

Random Woman #4: Who's behind the mask?

Ryujin: Aka, show them your face and tell them everything.

(With a nod, Aka removes his helmet again and shows his face again, shocking everyone further.) 

Aka: I figured you'd be upset at me for the massacre. But what could I expect from the people who accused Ganta for what I did in the name of my brotherly love for my sister, Shiro, along with Ryujin's plan to destroy his own uncle? I want to apologize. I only did it because I wanted my sister to be happy again and no longer feel lonely. Ryujin, Mimi and Yamakatsu agreed to help. I know that some of you are gonna remain hateful towards me, but it makes no difference now. I am very sorry for what I've done. I pray you could forgive me.

(The crowd murmurs to each other about what Aka just said.)

Shiro: My turn. People who have accused Ganta for what my brother did as a part of Ryujin's plan, STOP BEING MEAN! (calms down) Sometimes, I have been wondering if my brother was really doing the right thing. Ganta would never hurt his friends, just as my brother would never hurt me. We've won some battles, but the war goes on in some ways. On and on. All that matters is that together, we can make things right. But there's more to my speech than just that.

(Shiro then explains her painful past, her childhood with Ganta, her time with him in Deadman Wonderland, everything. Everyone was moved by Shiro's speech and murmurs about it, while some of them applaud from how great the speech sounded.)

Random Woman #5: Poor dear.

Random man #6: I never thought about that.

Ganta: Since no one has anything left to add, Ryujin saved the most important part for last.

Ryujin: Yes. For as long as I've known him, my uncle and I haven't exactly been close in a way of good family values. In fact, I don't like him at all. All the same, the people he wronged are meant to be respected and the ones that have fallen in trying to go against him should be remembered by all. The escaped Deadman Wonderland inmates should also be free. As America's Declaration of Independence states, 'All men are created equal.' To that end, I will put my life on the line to help everyone. That is my way of justice. That is all.

Ryujin, Ganta, Mimi, Yamakatsu and Shiro: Goodbye.

(The video then ends.) 

Jeikon: How could I have been so heartless to Ganta?

Random Man #7: Blame Tamaki for this. (points to Rokuro, angrily) HIM, TOO!

Jeikon: (glares at Rokuro) YOU! You bastard!!

(Rokuro slams his cuffed fists on the stand's board)

Rokuro: (angrily, about Ryujin) HOW DARE THAT SMUG, SUNGLASSES-WEARING FOOL?! SUCCEEDING IN RUINING MY BOSS' IMAGE!

Random Woman #7: You should really lighten up, monster.

Rokuro: Don't get cute with ME, lady! Those kids ruined me now! I'll protest them for getting me arrested for Tamaki's sick-minded work! Yeah! I'll sue! Then I'll RIP THEIR LUNGS OUT! And I will, too!

Jeikon: NO, YOU WON'T! (punches Rokuro, knocking him to the floor) I can't believe you tricked me! You sick bastard! You cost me my respect for Ganta and you were in on this sick bastard's scheme!

Rokuro: I had to. He was very impatient for more pawns. I had no choice.

Jeikon: Get up! GET UP NOW, YOU SON OF A BITCH!

(Rokuro then got up with blood coming out his mouth.)

Rokuro: (glaring) You motherf**ker! 

Judge #1: Rokuro Bundo, you are hereby remanded to the custody of the state, pending capital punishment.

Judge #2: As Deadman Wonderland is currently closed for Kaiba Corporation maintenance, you will be taken to Gotham City's very own Arkham Asylum to await the date of Deadman Wonderland's reopening. (bangs gavel) Bailiffs, take him away.

(The guards seize Rokuro.)

Rokuro: (as he gets dragged away, crazed with rage) I'll get you all for this! You hear me?! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! I'M GONNA GET YOU, GANTA! YOU'RE GONNA DIE! YOU'RE GONNA F***ING DIE!

Jeikon: (sighs) What a psycho.

(Hours later, after Ganta was relieved of the collar and the poison that came with it, Ganta walks out with Shiro, Aka, Mimi, Yamakatsu and Ryujin. Everyone was waiting outside, along with Jeikon and a few old friends Ganta met in the place: Senji, Karako, Yo and Minatsuki. All four of them were also cured of the poison and freed from their collars. Makina was escorting the group out. The people watching the escort were applauding that everything came out okay and Ganta was cleared of all charges. After everyone apologized to Ganta, Jeikon hugged Mimi in tears of joy and sadness mixed in one emotion.)

Jeikon: (while shedding tears) Oh, Mimi! I'm so glad you're not dead!

Mimi: (smiles) I knew you'd understand, Dad.

(Jeikon then got on his hands and knees in front of Ganta.)

Jeikon: Ganta... I'm so sorry for the way I treated you... I understand if you can't forgive me for leaving you to die in that prison...

(Ganta smiles as he places his hand on Jeikon's shoulder.)

Ganta: I accept your apology, Mr. Setsuo. It wasn't your fault.

(Ganta and Mimi help Jeikon up. Senji noogied Ganta as the others laughed.) 

Ganta: Dude, hey! 

Senji: You helped make all this possible, kid. Congrats, Ganta. 

Ganta: (smiles warmly) Thank you, Senji. Not everything is back to normal after this, though, but it doesn't matter, as long as I am free from that hellhole and never coming back to it. As a prisoner, that is. I'd rather visit is as a tourist and see it when it's new and improved. 

Mimi: And we'll be tourists with you. After all, Ganta, you won. 

Minatsuki: Won? 

Yo: Dude, you triumphed! 

Karako: You helped Ryujin crippled Tamaki's plans and literally break him in half. AND you got the truth out with help from the others. 

Ganta: Yeah. I never felt so happy. (sadly) Too bad Nagi isn't here to see this since he's dead. 

Karako: No worries. I'm sure he and his family would be very proud. 

Senji: Speaking of families, kid, where ya gonna go now that you're free from Deadman Wonderland?

Ganta: You know, I never thought of that before. 

Ryujin: I have control of Tamaki's mansion and even got the place fair and square. For that, I renovated it to make it more than it already is. I could always have more people live there with me if Ganta and his pals are interested. 

Ganta: (shocked) Mr. Ryujin! You'd really let us stay with you?

Ryujin: Of course! Can't have it all to myself and not share it with anyone. And besides, I always wanted to live with a happy family, whether or not they're related to me. 

Senji: It wouldn't happen to cost a lot of money, would it?

Ryujin: Nonsense! My new home will be your new home and you'll live there as long as you like, all expenses paid. 

Jeikon: And I'm sure Mimi will be happy there with the others, if she wishes it. 

Mimi: Really, Dad? I can live with Ganta?

Jeikon: Sure you can, Mimi. As long as you're with Ryujin in that glorious mansion of his, I'll feel safe.

Mimi: Oh, thank you, Dad!

Ryujin: And besides, even as we speak, my mansion is being equipped with tight security, so that no criminal of any type will break in to steal and/or kill. 

Mimi: Oh! In that case, I gotta get my stuff from home as soon as possible! 

Ganta: I can't wait to go to my new home. (realizes something) Wait a minute. What about the Undertakers? 

Ryujin: With them under my control, you needn't worry about them anymore. Now that they know who you really are, instead of killing you, they shall protect you from now on. In fact, the Undertakers are now working with their new leader, who is one of my clients; a 'Red Hood' who lives in Gotham City. 

Ganta: (shocked) 'Red Hood'? You mean... the second Robin, Jason Todd? But he's supposed to be dead!

Mimi: And isn't he supposed to be evil?

Ryujin: Well, he's back from the dead thanks to the Lazarus Pit. And don't worry, he's not evil. 

Yamakatsu: What's that mean?

Ryujin: Red Hood is anti-hero now, and he understands right and wrong when it comes to being affiliated with anyone who's a part of the Justice League. However, he still wants revenge on Joker for killing him in the first place and then some. 

Ganta: I understand. So he's back in the Batman family now, huh?

Ryujin: Yep. And Senji will be glad to know that I'm filing paperwork for him to come back on the Police Force as we speak. 

Senji: Aw, yeah! It's good to be on the good side of justice again! Too bad I'm gonna do it while I still have only one eye. 

Makina: Don't worry. Ryujin's got a remedy to that as we speak. 

Senji: A remedy? Like what? 

Ryujin: You'll see. (reveals a robotic eye) Behold. 

Senji: A cybernetic eye? Sweet! 

Ryujin: And I customized it to make it look and feel like the eye you lost. It'll make it look as if it were never ripped out at all. 

Senji: Aw, yeah! Now I'll be a great aim with a gun on the police force! (puts the eye in the empty socket) There we go. 

Karako: As for me, I'm gonna return to the medical field. I gotta replace that now-late sick medic bitch when Deadman Wonderland improves. 

Ganta: Great idea. 

Ryujin: And I'll see to it that all of Rei's nurse records are burned. 

Shiro: And what of that Toto character? 

Makina: He's automatically being transferred to Gotham's Arkham Asylum as we speak. 

Ganta: He has many Branch of Sin abilities. It won't be easy containing him.

Ryujin: I beg to differ. I have my own ways of keeping him contained. 

Mimi: Like what? 

Makina: We put a special collar on him while you were presenting that revelation video. He won't use them that easily without them recoiling on him. 

Yamakatsu: No way he's gonna unleash them.

Ryujin: And if he dares to try, ha! He has no chance against Aka. In fact, he desires to have his Branch of Sin ability, so that he would be more powerful than him. 

Shiro: Oooh, I'd love to see Aka take Toto's abilities!

Ryujin: And as for Minatsuki, her own lost limbs will be replaced and returned; a new kidney and a new stomach, along with a portion of her hair. 

Yo: She'll be taken to the medical room of the mansion when we arrive there for all that. 

Ganta: That reminds me. What're you gonna do about Carnival Corpse and the Penalty Game? 

Ryujin: We'll make them better, with someone else giving the penalties. AND we'll add a little something inspired by Superjail. 

Yamakatsu: Heh, can't wait to see what it is. 

Mimi: (as she takes off her hooded jacket; revealing a purple sleeveless shirt) Guess I won't be needing this jacket anymore.

Yamakatsu: (as he removes his hooded jacket, revealing a green t-shirt with a hawk symbol on it) Yeah, me neither. I've been staying in the dark long enough. 

Jeikon: I figure I should join the police force, too. Someone's gotta keep you kids tabs on any activities by Rokuro and others should they break out. 

Mimi: Thanks, Dad. We appreciate it. 

Ganta: Agreed. 

Ryujin: And since what happened to Ganta long ago was unjust, his criminal records will be erased, along with everyone else I set free from Deadman Wonderland. 

Senji: Good. Better that than to be reminded of past actions and crimes we never committed. 

Yo: That's for sure. 

Shiro: Living with Ryujin is gonna be awesome! 

(Aka began to walk away a bit.) 

Ryujin: (notices) Aka. 

Aka: (stops a bit) Hmm? 

Ryujin: So, you're staying with us, huh? 

Aka: It's a big world. I got lots to do to make up for what I've done before this. 

Ryujin: You sure do. It won't bring back those who were killed in the crossfire, but I'm sure you'll be forgiven by everyone eventually. Heck, Ganta and Shiro forgiving you just now was a start.

Aka: (smirks) You got that right. 

(Aka then goes up to Shiro and puts a few fingers to her head.) 

Aka: See you later, kid. Take care. 

Shiro: Goodbye, big bro. I'll always think of you. 

Aka: Thanks, sis.

(The two then hugged each other like brother and sister. Ganta then walks up to Aka and shows him something he never thought he has with him: The Aceman toy.) 

Shiro: You... still have that? 

Ganta: I'm giving it to Aka... as a gift and to let him know that he'll always be the Aceman in the Shadows. 

Aka: How about I keep it... until our next battle? 

Ganta: Yeah, that'll work. Our next battle.

(Ganta hands the Aceman toy to Aka, who later flies away in a distance. Then, after watching a last message from Ganta's late father, who Tamaki killed while Ganta was unconscious and in the hospital, and after Mimi reunited with her family, talked with them and got her stuff from home, Ganta and the others were in Ryujin Tsunenaga's mansion which is bigger than it had been before. There, Minatsuki had received a new kidney and a new stomach, along with the restoration of a portion of her hair. Then, Shiro had undergone a surgery to have her permanently put together, so she wouldn't fall apart. AND she got the Wretched Egg separated from her and manifested into its own person: A lookalike of Shiro. The now-separate Wretched Egg was then taken to a special prison lab Ryujin designed for her and the remains of Tamaki. Then, after the full tour, Ryujin talks to the group.) 

Ryujin: So, what do you think of the tour of the mansion, gang? 

Ganta: This place is amazing! 

Shiro: And huge! And I'm glad you decided to help keep me from falling apart! 

Ryujin: And what's even more; my technology that helps put you permanently back together helped you be immune to the pain that you were normally given in experimenting.

Shiro: I love it! And this place has a lot of great things any rich person's mansion would have! 

Ganta: I think I'm gonna love it here! 

Yamakatsu: Same for the rest of us. 

Mimi: Yeah. There'll be plenty of fun for us to have here until the grand reopening of Deadman Wonderland. 

Ganta: Besides, you got the greatest movie theater system ever seen! 

Ryujin: Yep! And whenever a new film comes, they'll automatically send it over to me to have, two hours before the premiere time! AND you'll get to see the already released and then some at anytime. And what else do you new tenants like in this place since you have the tour? 

Shiro: I love how there's a swimming pool, inside this place! 

Mimi: And a large dining room for everyone to eat there, complete with a big kitchen! 

Ganta: The Arcade and game room are awesome, too, along with the gym! 

Yamakatsu: And a bowling alley room and a basketball court! 

Yo: And you got fantastic servants here. 

Minatsuki: And a hospital room, too! The medical team there did a great job fixing me and Shiro! 

Shiro: Yeah! And this place also has some private rooms for any of us to use at anytime, whether it's for planning strategies, planning surprise parties, having personal business and... (winks to Mimi) "personal play times". 

Mimi: I like the sound of that. (winks back) 

Ganta: I sense some bisexuality between you two? 

Mimi: Yep. I still love you, Ganta. But I'm also starting to see how cute Shiro is. (smirks sexually) And sexy, too. 

(Mimi then looks at that Shiro is wearing her bodysuit.) 

Mimi: Especially since she's in only that skintight bodysuit, and she looks practically naked. That makes me feel a bit jealous. 

Ryujin: Well, I have some tailors with the right material for you to have a bodysuit of your own. And I bet Shiro would like some clothing to wear to better blend in with the public. 

Shiro: Sure, I'd love to have some new clothes to wear over my bodysuit. 

Mimi: And I can't wait to have a bodysuit of my own. 

Ryujin: Don't worry, Mimi. Your bodysuit and Shiro's new clothes will be ready in no time. I sensed this and had the tailors make it happen. 

Mimi: Awesome. 

Shiro: Oh! I almost forgot! The collar on my bodysuit is easily removable. Guess I won't need that big collar anymore. 

(Then Shiro removed the big collar on her bodysuit.) 

Shiro: Ah. Much better. I'll be glad to have a smaller collar or a choker neck thing in its place. 

Ryujin: My tailors will arrange it for you. All that in a few minutes. 

Shiro: Great! 

Mimi: While we wait.... Yamakatsu and I would like to tell you where we've been while we were hiding. 

Ganta: Yeah? Where were you two hiding? 

Mimi: I was hiding in deepest part of Japan, where I trained under an elderly angelic mystic. And like Aka embedded a gem in your chest, Ganta, the mystic embedded a blue gem onto my back. 

(Mimi removes her shirt and shows a blue gem show up on her back.) 

Ganta: Whoa! 

Shiro: What does that gem enable you to do? 

Mimi: It enables me to use blasts just like Ganta does with his Branch of Sin. 

Ganta: I see. Anything else? 

Mimi: It may seem impossible, but I am able to grow wings and fly like an angel! 

(A hologram of wings appear from the gem on her back before the gem becomes unseen as Mimi puts her shirt back on.) 

Shiro: Wow! 

Ganta: That's amazing! 

Mimi: (giggles; after putting her shirt back on) Thanks. 

Yamakatsu: As for me, I was hiding in a border between Japan and America. I trained under some professional fighter monks with skills. They embedded green gems into my arms and legs. 

(Yamakatsu rolled up his shirt sleeves to show the green gems in the shoulder part of his arms before rolling the pants legs up briefly to show the green gems in his legs.) 

Ganta: Wow. What powers do you get from them? 

Yamakatsu: Not the same as yours, but they're strength and performance enhancers. And they enable me to do blasts like Liu Kang's fireballs and Ryu's Hadoken. 

Ganta: Sweet! 

Mimi: Exactly. Mine's the Branch of Angels. 

Yamakatsu: And mine's the Branch of Power. 

Shiro: Awesome! 

Ryujin: Oh! And I also arranged the tailors to make a swimsuit and a leotard for you, Shiro. 

Shiro: Great! I can't wait to see 'em! 

Ryujin: Everything arranged is ready now. 

Mimi: All right! 

Ryujin: One of my maids will bring them out to you right now. (snaps fingers) 

(Then, as if reacting to the snap of her fingers, a maid came into the room while wheeling in a pile of clothes.) 

Maid: (hands Mimi something) Here you are, miss. 

Mimi: Thank you, ma'am. 

(Mimi then looks at the clothing she's given.) 

Mimi: Wow! This is my bodysuit? 

Ryujin: Yes. It is. 

Mimi: Awesome! 

(Shiro looks at the clothing she received from the maid.) 

Shiro: So, these are my new clothes? 

Maid: Yes, dear, your new outfit to wear over your body suit. 

Shiro: Cool! 

Mimi: May I try my bodysuit on first so Shiro and I can put our respective clothes on together? 

Ryujin: Absolutely. 

Mimi: Then, I'll be right back. (goes into nearby changing booth) 

Yamakatsu: This is gonna be good! 

Ganta: I hear that! But don't get any ideas, buddy. 

Yamakatsu: Hey, no worries, bro. She's all yours. I'm just looking forward to the results of when she shows herself in that bodysuit.

Ganta: You're right on that. 

Shiro: I'll look forward to seeing her in that bodysuit, too. 

Ganta: I can hardly wait. 

Mimi's voice: (calling from the booth) Okay, guys! I'm ready! 

(Then Mimi came out of the booth and showed herself in her new outfit; a skintight bodysuit that is just like Shiro's, only lavender with short sleeves while the markings had stripes that were purple and they include heart and diamond-shaped ones.) 

Shiro: WHOOOO!!

Yamakatsu: Whoa-ho-ho!

(Ganta blushed wildly at the sight of Mimi's new look.) 

Karako: Damn!

(Senji whistled at the sight of the purple bodysuit.) 

Yo: She's really got it going on now! 

Minatsuki: I agree! She's SO Ganta's lover! 

Mimi: (giggles) Thanks, guys. (to Ganta) So, Ganta, what do you think? 

Ganta: (blushing) W... Wow... And I somewhat thought Shiro looks hot in a skintight bodysuit!

Shiro: I can see why, especially since she's your girl! Now I'm finding her sexy! 

Mimi: Funny, I was gonna say the same thing about you, sexy whitey. (gives a flirting wink)

Shiro: (blushing a bit wildly) Ooooh, I love that nickname! Ohh, she's so sexy!

Ryujin: (notices something, smirks playfully) Oh, my! Shiro, did you just let loose a bit of cream filling?

(As it turns out, Shiro's crotch in her bodysuit was a bit wet and gooey.) 

Ganta: Aw, did Mimi just turn you on like that? 

Shiro: (blushing) Oh! (giggles) I guess she did. 

Mimi: (flirtingly; playfully) Oh, I'm so sorry. 

Shiro: It's okay. But I'd sure love to have fun with you in that sometime!

Mimi: Me too!

Ryujin: Which is why one of the rooms in my mansion will be suitable for your tastes. 

Shiro: That's great! (to Mimi) Look forward to it... (flirtingly) Bubblegum Babe. 

Mimi: (blushing) Ohh, I love that nickname.

Mimi giggled a bit, but then she gasped in surprise as she felt something.)

Ryujin: (playfully) Uh-oh. Mimi's turned on, too!

(The guys turned and saw that the crotch on Mimi's bodysuit was equally wet and gooey like Shiro's.)

Mimi: (playfully) Whoops. 

Ryujin: It's best you girls clean up before putting your clothes on. (points to a machine) I have an Auto cleaner, too. One in all the private rooms, too. 

Mimi: How convenient!

Shiro: Yeah, cool! 

Mimi and Shiro: Let's go! 

(Then the two went inside the auto cleaner.) 

Ryujin: The Auto cleaner is one of the greatest inventions ever made. It's like a washer and dryer, only for people. The time it takes to clean oneself depends on how messy one is. 

Ganta: Sounds very useful. 

Yamakatsu: So, how long do you think those two will take? 

Ryujin: I say they should be done right about...

(A dinging sound was heard on the machine.)

Ryujin: ...now. 

(Then Shiro and Mimi came out of the auto cleaner looking as if their incidents never happened.) 

Mimi: Wow. Quick cleaning AND refreshing. 

Shiro: Cool! 

Mimi and Shiro: Now, we get dressed! 

Mimi: But first... (removes Shiro's big mittens) Since you're fully kept together, you won't need these anymore. 

Shiro: You're absolutely right I won't! That is, unless it gets very cold, like in the winter. 

Mimi: Agreed. Now then, like we said....

Mimi and Shiro: Let's get dressed!

(Then the girls put on their new clothes over their bodysuits. Shiro was now wearing brown fingerless gloves, a pink sleeveless shirt with bright pink scarf, red pants and red-and-black sneakers. As for Mimi, over her own bodysuit, she was now wearing a purple sleeveless shirt, a silver dog tag, crimson jeans and purple-and-white shoes.) 

Mimi: Ah. Much better.

Shiro: This feels nice! And you know what? I'd like to add more to the room Ryujin gave me, so I can make this house feel like home.

Ryujin: Guess what that means?

Ganta: You got it.

Mimi: Let's go shopping.

Shiro: Yeah!

Ryujin: (hands the group a book of address labels) For things to be delivered, just use one of the labels to have them delivered here.

Ganta: Thanks, Ryujin. 

Ryujin: No problem, gang. Have fun. 

(Then Ganta and his friends all headed off to go to a mall, which is the biggest they've ever seen.) 

Ganta's voice: (narrating) So, here we are. Me and my friends. Living a new life, being free and cleared. Who would've thought that? Heh. Ryujin did. And I guess you all now know how my life when down and up again, because I certainly do. With Tamaki gone, there might be someone else for us to deal with eventually. No matter. Now, we're gonna help Shiro feel right at home. It's true what they say: The grass is always greener. Hopefully, Tamaki didn't know what it is that's more important than a sick game until its gone. And so... a new story of my life and the lives of my friends begins. 

(The group freeze frames, ending the episode.) 

[Insert Deadman Wonderland ending here.] 

(Now we see a preview for the next episode.) 

Mimi's voice: Well, Ryujin gave us the money and all that we need to make Shiro feel at home at the mansion and if we're lucky enough, Shiro might find some straight love of her own. Life has its ups and downs after all. 

'Next episode - Episode 2: A Chance Encounter'


End file.
